


Fork in The Road

by JustATypicalLoser



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Cheating, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustATypicalLoser/pseuds/JustATypicalLoser
Summary: When given the chance to leave behind the depressing life of working in a cubicle, she takes it.When given the chance to start life anew, she takes it.When life comes to a fork in the road, with many different paths, which will she choose?"Every twist, every turn, can challenge our sense of direction. But it's the choices we make when we reach a fork in the road that define who we are."~ Dexter Morgan/Michael C. Hall





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't written anything in a long time, so if it sucks I'm sorry. I also don't have anyone to read it over to tell me if it's trash or not. And the first chapter is super short, so yeaaahhh great way to kick it off.

"You lack motivation." The words of criticism repeat themselves in my head as I sit at my desk, or at least what used to be my desk, chucking my few personal belongings into a box. I shake my head as I pull open a drawer to clean out, spotting an old looking envelope, curiously I grasp the envelope and peel off the purple seal. 

_Dear Rowan,_

_If you're reading this, you must be in dire need of change._

_The same thing happened to me, long ago. I'd lost sight of what mattered most in life... real connections with other people and nature. So I dropped everything and moved to the place I truly belong._

_I've enclosed the deed to that place... my pride and joy: Blake Farm. It's located in Stardew Valley, on the southern coast. It's the perfect place to start your new life._

_This was my most precious gift of all, and now it's yours. I know you'll honor the family name, my dear. Good Luck._

_Love, Grandpa_

I blink a few times in a blind stupor as I empty the remaining contents of the envelope on the desk. Much to my amazment, there it is, the ticket to my new beginning.

\-----

"Yes Dad. I'm 100% sure about this," I sighed as I rested my head on the cool glass, "If I'm not happy by Autumn, I'll clean up the farm and sell it." 

_"You'll have no where to go if you do decide to sell the farm. I'm not in Zuzu right now, and won't be for awhile."_

"It's fine Dad. I'll be fine, I have such a good feeling about this! And if worse comes to worse I can stay at Emma's "

_"You know how I feel about her," I heard a heavy sigh out of my dad, "Becareful Ro, please."_

"You don't have to worry. I love you Dad." He mumbled a reply as I hung up the line, I turned my attention to the window and stared as a sign came into view.  
'Stardew Valley; 0.5 Miles away'

I took in a deep breath and took in the passing scenery, I noticed as we got further and further away from Zuzu City, the noise and the traffic and just the amount of people seemed to dwindle. I was completely insane sure, I was leaving behind a place where I knew people, where I could get a steady job and had a nice place to live, but my boss was right. I did lack motivation, it was sad really, I couldn't even keep a shitty job behind a cubicle. 

"Hey kid, we're here. Just in time too. This ol' bus barely made it." I looked up to see the bus driver glancing at me from the rearview mirror, clearly impatient. I quickly stood, and hopped off the bus, being greeted by a quirky red head.

"Hello! You must be Rowan, I'm Robin. The Mayor sent me to show you to the farm!" I grinned and greeted the woman, "It's so nice having a new face around town." Robin said as she motioned for me to follow her, "You'll love it here, I'm sure." 

My eyes kept darting around as we walked down the dirt road, it was nice. The air was definitely cleaner, I could hear actual animals. The amount of trees was baffling. It was great, I already felt so comfortable here and I haven't even seen the farm.

We walked the half a mile down the dirt road and Robin turned and smiled at me, "Well, here we are! Blake Farm." She moved out of my line of sight, I was amazed by the amount of water, and....debris.

"What the actual hell...." I mumbled as I looked around, it was all completely overgrown, and Robin chuckled beside me.

"It might be a bit overgrown. But there's good soil here." I glanced around again and cringed.

"Whoo boy, this'll be fun."

\-----

Yesterday hadn't gone that bad actually. I met the mayor of the town here, turns out he was an old friend of my Grandpa's and he was also optimistic about how happy I would be here. Which so far I was, clean air, lots of clean water, except...to get anything done I had to wake up at the ass crack of dawn. But it's okay actually, it feels good to be doing this, I just can't wait to meet some townsfolk while looking like a fucking zombie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I haven't posted in awhile, and yes it's short. But idk I'm proud.

Yesterday hadn't gone that bad actually. I met the mayor of the town here, turns out he was an old friend of my Grandpa's and he was also optimistic about how happy I would be here. Which so far I was, clean air, lots of clean water, except...to get anything done I had to wake up at the ass crack of dawn. But it's okay actually, it feels good to be doing this, I just can't wait to meet some townsfolk while looking like a fucking zombie.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THUD! I winced and looked back at my porch to see my hoe flat on the ground, which is not how I left it. I couldn't be bothered with it at this point, I was already getting annoyed and I just started. I managed to break the alarm clock that was probably older than I am, there's no bathroom in that damned house, and I could barely figure out how to hold an axe to cut down some of the trees.

"Stupid ass..." I mumbled to myself as I decided to make the trek into town to meet some of the people there, I realize that maybe it was a bit too early, about half past 7 but I figured I could explore as well. So far it was stressful, but I was enjoying it, just by looking around at the valley and all the animals and such around me put me at ease. 

As I came up to a cobbled path I stared in awe, Pelican Town wasn't like anything that I've seen before. It was quite, and there wasn't many people bustling to and fro, actually I could only spot one person who seemed to be in a rush, grinning to myself I ran to catch up to the person to introduce myself.

"Um..excuse me?" I called as I caught up to person quickly matching my pace to their own, "I'm Rowan. I wanted to introduce myse-" I stopped midsentece stunned by the glare I received from the individual, noticing my hesitation they quickly ran off, very clearly irritated by my attempt at introducing myself. I shook my head and slumped my shoulders, "I seriously hope that not everyone in this town are as rude..." I shook my head again and decided to walk a different direction, towards the sound of water.


End file.
